Memento Mori Part 1
by MementoxMori
Summary: This is my first shot at incorporating an original character into the Persona 3 world. Includes Jezika  OC , Mitsuru, Akihiko, Shinjiro, and Jin   See the upper corner for the rest of the chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**BONG.**_

BONG.

BONG.

As Jezika waited for her train, she heard the clock strike midnight.

She was taking the red-eye out of the country, but lucky for her it didn't take off for another couple of hours. She'd missed her train to the airport, and so here she was, watching the world around her change.

All around her people were Transmogrifying, violently changing form into tall coffins. It looked painful. Blood oozed from the walls and signs hanging from the ceiling. She could feel it seeping from the ground at her feet. It was horrifying, but she was used to it by now. She was one of the few people across the ocean that had the "potential".

The only potential she saw for herself was the potential for a fucked up life.

It all started with her mother. Ms. Fehr worked for the Kirijo Group as an American liaison. Luckily, she had come home before the explosion. But she had been there during the height of experimentation – and she had been pregnant with Jezika at the time. Something had happened, and Jezika came out special.

Of course, Jezika was too young to really remember anything on her own. All she knew was what her mother told her when the decision was made for Jezika to return to Iwatodai and help SEES rid the world of the Dark Hour for good. Her parents weren't special like her, but that didn't mean they didn't know what happened. Her mother had told stories of the experiments that took place. It was horrifying, really.

All in the name of science, right?

When the Kirijo Group had found out about Jezika's potential, they had requested she return to Japan to have her skills monitored. Jezika's parents refused. They believed that when the time came, Jezika would come to understand what she could do – if she wanted to.

Yeah, that was a lie.

That was why she was waiting to leave the country, right? Because she actually had a choice in the matter.

What a joke.

Jezika was a senior in high school, and she had to leave her friends and family – and her boyfriend. Everything. And for what? To help people she'd never met in a country she'd only been to a handful of times.

Luckily, Jezika had picked up the language and customs from the times they had been to Japan. Otherwise, she'd be screwed.

Sighing deeply, she leaned forward on her knees and her head rested in her hands. Against her right thigh, over her tights, was her Evoker. Fingers tangled in her fiery orange and red hair, she shook her head. Once she got to Japan, she'd hide the Evoker, American laws were different and she had a permit to carry for protection purposes.

"What the hell am I getting myself into?"

Sitting back up, she crossed her legs at the ankle and waited. It would be a while before the trains were working again, and she didn't sense anything out of the ordinary. It was a sobering feeling, being the only one awake – the only one alive.

Reaching for her Evoker, she held it in her hands and looked at it. It had brought her nothing but drama and pain, yet she didn't know what she would do without it anymore. Phoenix was a part of Jezika - she could feel her in her mind. She kept her safe, and it was comforting.

Her parents knew what was best for her, she supposed. But, it wouldn't be easy. Starting a new school was never easy, especially in a new country. But Jezika was good at adapting to change. She'd get along well enough.

Something stirred behind her, and Jezika lifted her head to look over her shoulder. Her amber eyes narrowed a bit as she pulled herself to her feet. Her right hand still clutched her Evoker. "Hello?" Jezika knew better than to think anyone would be awake.

The heels of her boots clacked eerily on the ground as she looked around the platform. "Come out, come out…" She called, as she hopped down from the platform and onto the tracks. The sound was coming from the tunnel.

"Yeah, because that's not freaky at all, right?" As she shook her head, her curls fell in front of her face before she swept them away. As she stood at the edge of the darkness, the faint yellow glow of the moon pulsed at her back, but allowed for little light. Turning her head, Jezika strained her hearing to see if she could make out where the sound was.

That's when she heard the familiar sound of a moving Shadow. "Fuck... me..." Well, the positive in the situation was she'd be able to see. Not wavering in her stance, she took a deep breath and held her Evoker up to her right temple. The muzzle of the gun pressed into her curls.

And then she pulled the trigger.

**"Persona!"**

The sound of the shot cracked through the night sky like shattering glass. Her eyes were engulfed in amber fire as Phoenix swirled from her being. Flames surrounded her whole body as the large bird-like creature loomed over her from behind. The darkness was drowned out by the fire and she could see the creature as it bubbled and its form grew. The shadowy ooze dropped away and an enslaved beast roared at her. She could see the glint of its ball and chain and nearly smell its breath as it charged her.

"Shit." Holstering the Evoker, she reached to her left boot and pulled what looked to be a steel knife. A quick snap of her wrist and the weapon fanned out into a five-pointed glaive. Between the bladed points were metal lace-like edges.

Flying fatality, that's what she held.

Twisting her body, she threw the glaive at the beast in hopes of slowing it down. The chained lion leaped off the wall of the tunnel, which caused the glaive to veer off the chain that attached the creature to the spiked ball.

Huffing, Jezika flicked her wrist once more and the glaive shook before it came flying back to her. By that time, Phoenix had melded back inside of her, and she would have to be called again to be useful.

That was Jezika's biggest peeve with the whole situation.

Away went the glaive after she snapped it shut, and the Evoker was drawn once again. In one fluid motion, she flipped it up and pressed the barrel to her head. Without a hesitation, she pulled the trigger.

"Phoenix! Agilao!"

The bird exploded from her body and a wave of fire poured from the creature. It filled the tunnel like molten lava and washed over the chained beast. It froze in its tracks and let out a howl of pain and its form shook and exploded and was gone.

An uneasy breath was taken as Phoenix dissipated and Jezika stumbled a bit. She caught herself before falling over. Calling her Persona took a lot out of her and left her light headed. She never was able to get any sort of explanation; from what Mr. Ikutsuki told her, it was simply to be expected. She had never met the man, of course. But they had correspondence over the years, after he found out of her abilities.

Jezika had her mother to thank for that one.

Before she could gather her bearings completely, the Dark Hour was over and all she could hear was the deafening sound of train whistles as she stood between two sets of tracks. A sharp breath was taken as her whole body stilled as two of the subway cars started up and flew past her on either side. Squeezing her eyes closed, she thought for sure she was dead. But when all was said and done, the station grew silent again and the people were like they had been.

"My stars! What are you doing down there, missy? You're going to get yourself killed!" An older man came to the ledge and offered his hand down to Jezika. She blinked a few times before turning to look at him. "What are you doing down there?"

"Um. Thanks." She said with a smile and a nervous laugh. "I fell…Yeah. I was reaching for my PSP. It fell." She held it up with one of her hands and took the man's hand with her other. "Thank you again."

"You need to be more careful. Nothing is worth losing your life over, you remember that." The man nodded, and asked once more if she was okay. Upon getting a satisfactory answer, he left Jezika be. She grabbed her bag and headed onto the train.

"If you only knew, mister. If you only knew." Jezika said, half under her breath as she picked her seat and put her headphones back into her ears. Leaning her head on the window, she closed her eyes. First the train ride to the airport, and then the flight itself. Mitsuru Kirijo would be at the airport to pick her up when she arrived in Iwatodai.

It was going to be a long trip.


	2. Chapter 2

"Attention passengers, we're approaching our destination. If we could have everyone's tray tables and seats up and in the locked position and all electronic devices off, we'll begin our decent."

The voice of the flight attendant pierced through the music Jezika had blasting in her ears. Sunlight blinded her through the small slit she left in the window. Blinking away the sleep, she rubbed her eyes and yawned. Pressing the button on her cell phone, it illuminated with the time: 3:15 pm. She'd been sleeping for roughly 12 hours.

That's a record, even for Jezika.

Stretching her arms above her head, she switched the phone off which cut the music as well. "Welcome to Iwatodai City, if this is your final destination. May you enjoy your stay." The flight attendants were no longer speaking English they were speaking Japanese.

"And it starts."

Tucking her phone into her purse, she waited patiently for the plane to taxi and pull into the gate. Jezika had no idea what Mitsuru looked like, nor who she was, really. Ikutsuki hadn't really given her than much information regarding anyone else involved in SEES. That was probably a good thing, or else Jezika probably wouldn't want to have anything to do with them.

She wasn't exactly a social butterfly.

It was April 1st, and she knew school would start soon, unfortunately. Starting a new school was never fun – starting one this late in the year was even less fun. Top it with starting a new school in a new country… Jezika cursed her mother at that moment.

Thankfully, she had a couple days to get used to everything. Jezika would need it. The announcement came that they could move about the cabin, but it would be a couple more minutes until the door was opened and they could leave. Standing up, Jezika rose onto her toes and stretched her calves and legs a bit before reaching up to grab her carry-on.

Her whole life was stashed in a few pieces of checked luggage.

Jezika looked around as she finally exited the plane. The first thing she noticed was that she was as different from the people around her than the sun and the moon. She was taller for her age, around five-feet-seven inches, and she was probably about twice the size of one of the girls she saw. Not that she was fat…

Just that everyone was impossibly skinny; she didn't even know where to begin on that.

Her hair was the color of fire. The thick curls that trailed well over her bust were red, orange, and yellow like the color of flames. Her eyes were a bright, golden honey color and her skin was a golden tan that never needed the sun.

One would never be able to tell that her father was half Japanese.

After waiting forever for her bags at the carousel, she made her way toward the exit. Jezika didn't even see the red-haired girl waiting for her just outside the doors until she ran headlong into her.

"Whoa! Sorry!" She blurted out and dropped one of her bags. Even with her speaking their language, she sounded foreign.

"Jezika?" The monotone voice asked, and her brows perked.

"Yes?"

"My name is Mitsuru Kirijo, I was asked to pick you up."

"Ah. Okay, then." She set the bag down and extended her hand. "Pleased to meet you."

Mitsuru hesitantly took her hand and shook it. "Likewise, I'm sure. You arrived later than I thought you would."

"Yeah, well I missed my train last night and got stuck in the Dark Hour." Jezika shrugged her shoulders and hoisted the bag back up once more. "Lead the way."

"I see." Mitsuru led Jezika silently to the taxi she had waiting for them. She climbed in without offering Jezika any help.

Jezika raised her brows and shook her head as she lifted the suitcases into the trunk. She hopped a bit as she thunked it closed before climbing into the backseat.

"How do you pronounce your name?" Mitsuru asked after they had pulled away from the airport.

Jezika guessed that they didn't see many unusual names around these parts. "Like Jessica." She stated. "Jes-zic-ah." Sounding it out for the girl, Jezika leaned forward and pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail and out of her face.

"Jes-zic-ah. Oh, that's easy." Mitsuru seemed silently pleased with herself. "I haven't told the others that you're coming. They don't even know about you." A look must have passed over Jezika's face, because Mitsuru quickly commented. "I wanted you to be able to answer the questions they had, because even I don't know much about you." Mitsuru finally looked at Jezika. "But, if the Chairman and my father think that you should be here… I have no choice but to agree. We could use all the help we can get."  
Jezika could feel that Mitsuru was going to be difficult for her to deal with. Either she's just a cold person, or she's jealous for some reason. A reason that Jezika couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Who are the others?"

"Yukari Takeba, whose father I believe your mother worked with…"

"Probably. I didn't really ask her about much when it came to what she did or does for your father's company." The bitterness leaked into Jezika's voice as she shut up to listen.

"Akihiko Sanada, who is a senior like us. We sort of founded S.E.E.S., I thought the Chairman would have mentioned that."

"He didn't mention much other than the fact that I needed to be here, and soon. Oh, and that you would pick me up. I mean, I was sent an Evoker when you decided on the design of what people like us should use. But, really… I feel left so out of the loop." And Jezika was actually okay with that.

"I see." A worried look crossed Mitsuru's face and she nodded. "We will have two new students arriving in a couple days as well."

Jezika nodded her head, "One big happy family." She smirked and looked out the window. Her head canted from one direction to the other until a small pop could be heard. "I just hope I can help, I mean your father seems to think I can." That may be the first time that Jezika stated something sincere to Mitsuru. "Your father did a lot for my mother when she was having trouble when she was pregnant for me. I guess I owe him for it. She still speaks fondly of him as an employer, even with all the mess the company has caused." A backhanded compliment, if there ever was one.

But, could one really blame Jezika?

"I know it's not your fault, Mitsuru. And, I apologize if it came across crass. But, you have to realize that I haven't had the support like you did here. I had to figure out everything basically on my own. It was a hard lesson for sure. But, I'm here now so I figure it's a fresh start."

Mitsuru took what Jezika said in and nodded. "It will be nice to have someone else with some experience on the team. I fear not everyone handles it as well as they should." She was speaking of Takeba, but she did not say it out loud.

"Yeah. I guess so." There was a small laugh of disbelief and Jezika watched the scenery pass by.

"We're almost there. "

"Good to know."

"Something wrong?"

Jezika put on her best innocent face and shook her head. "Nah, just jet lagged." The language barrier was easy for her, surprisingly. "I'll be okay when I can get some sleep in an actual bed. But, I have a feeling that it won't be that easy. I'll have to get accustomed to the Dark Hour here. Back home, it wasn't as… busy." That was really the only way she could describe it.

The rest of the ride was left in heavy silence. Jezika really had nothing to say at the moment, but she could tell Mitsuru wanted to ask more questions. Jezika, however, tried to reign in the annoyed look that threatened to spoil her emotionless façade.

"We're here. Give me just a moment and I'll have Akihiko help with your bags."

"Uh. Thanks." Jezika perked her brows as Mitsuru paid the driver and climbed out of the car. Grabbing the messenger bag, Jezika slid out of the car and straightened her clothes out and readjusted her boots. Shaking her head, Jezika went and grabbed her bags from the trunk. She didn't need any help; she got them in the trunk just fine on her own.

As the taxi drove away, Jezika turned toward the door to the dorm. Noticing a person ambling down the way, she furrowed her brows and squinted to see the figure better. "So that's what apathy syndrome looks like? It's like something out of a zombie movie." She had only heard of it happening, and every time one was spotted back home, she was too late on the scene.

Turning back toward the door, she grabbed the handles to the luggage and hauled it up the steps and bumped the front door open with her hip. And what greeted her?

Arguing.

"Why didn't you tell me, Mitsuru? We deserved to know that you had someone flown across the ocean to be here, and someone who is directly linked to your company? I mean, really. What is Yukari going to think? This was very irresponsible of you. You don't even know her." Akihiko was chiding Mitsuru about her choice in bringing Jezika in, but Jezika decided to chime in.

"Dude, it wasn't her fault. Her father and the Chairman thought it would be a good idea for me to come help. Don't jump her shit over it, geeze." Jezika wasn't even all the way through the door. Tossing the last bag onto the floor, she looked up at the two. "Just cut her some slack, okay?" Yeah, Jezika never thought she would be sticking up for the Ice Princess, but hey… Pigs fly, you know.

"So, I assume you're the new girl." The overconfidence oozed from Akihiko as he sized Jezika up and down.  
Putting her best fake smile across her lips, she nodded and pulled out the elastic band that held back the fiery tresses. "Yeah. I'm Jezika Fehr."

Mitsuru gave Jezika a look of silent thanks as she moved from the front desk to one of the seats in the lounge. "She was born with the Potential, her mother worked for my father – with Yukari's father as well."

"What?" The sound of Yukari's voice rang out through the lounge as the young girl came down the stairs. "Wh—who is this?" Her chocolate-colored eyes lifted toward Jezika.

"She's a new member to S.E.E.S. My father and the Chairman requested her presence. Speaking of the Chairman, he'll be in tomorrow and we'll learn more about her. But, for now let her rest up. She's had a long trip."

"You knew my father?" And there went Yukari with her questions.

Jezika's head shook as she narrowed her gaze at Akihiko before lifting her attention to Yukari. "No, I never met your father. But, my mother worked with him. She spoke highly of him." She gave a reassuring smile. Jezika's mother had told her that Eiichiro had perished in the explosion. "My condolences for your loss. I know it's a bit late, but he seemed like a wonderful man." Jezika was being sincere.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Jezika Fehr. My mother worked for the Kirijo group for many years. She was pregnant with me during the height of the experiments. My mother kept in close contact with Mr. Kirijo and your father after she returned to America to keep an eye on her health.

"I see."

Akihiko's gaze was nearly boring a hole in the side of her head. Jezika snapped her attention to him, "What is your problem, dude? You afraid I'll grow bigger balls than you or something?" Of course, her Japanese wasn't that great for some of those words, but the point came across. "Basically, it's not nice to fucking stare."

Yeah, Jezika didn't have the cleanest mouth.

Mitsuru blinked and looked between them. "Enough questions for now. Please, let her get settled and then she'll explain why she's here. Okay?"

Yukari nodded and a sad look slid across her features before she turned and headed back up the stairs. Akihiko glowered at Jezika once more and nodded his head. "Fine. But you and me, we need to talk." He then looked to Mitsuru and the girl nodded.

"Fine." Looking to Jezika, "Your room is on the third floor, first door on the right. It should be all set up for you."

Upon hearing that news, Akihiko made a sound of protest before throwing his jacket over his shoulder and heading for the kitchen.

"So much for Japanese hospitality." Jezika muttered as she headed for the stairs, and her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Jezika's head was pounding. Her welcome was anything but warm, but she really didn't expect it would be. When she reached her room, she shut the door behind her and flopped onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. Booted feet crossed at the ankles and she flailed her arms out to the side and sighed. It was eerily quiet, and Jezika loved it.

The room was bigger than her one at her house, and that was a pleasant surprise. It had a television, a desk, and a sink with a mirror. Not bad, not bad at tall. Jezika turned her head from the room and looked back up.

Quite a bit of time must have passed because she heard a knock at the door.

"Yeah?" Jezika didn't make any move to get up and actually go to the door.

"Hey. It's Akihiko… Can I come in?"

Groaning, Jezika rolled her eyes and sighed. "Sure. It should be open…" The sound of the doorknob turning, and then nothing, "Whoops. Hold on." She swung her legs over the edge and made her way to the door. Along the way, she grabbed an elastic band for her hair and shrugged the jacket she wore over the corset. Clicking over the lock, she opened the door for him and soon turned away to head back to her bed.

"I didn't think guys were allowed up here after hours." Jezika pulled up her hair, still giving Akihiko her back – as well as a clear view of the rather large tattoo of angel wings that spanned from her shoulder to the curve of her rear. However, the corset hid the lower half.

"They're not. But, I wanted to apologize."

"Gee golly, how lucky am I?" Sarcastly, Jezika sneered but kept her back to Akihiko.

He wasn't prepared for her attitude, granted, many people wouldn't be. "So, uh… "

Jezika turned around and flopped down on the edge of her bed. She motioned Akihiko to the chair at the desk. Her brows rose as she looked at him, and she watched him closely. "Hm?"

"I wanted to apologize. I know it's not your fault; it just took me by surprise. I'm happy to have another person on the team." Akihiko sat in the chair and looked at Jezika.

Seeming less than enthused, she looked at him. With her hair pulled back away from her face, the scar that slashed down over her left eye. It was more visible when her hair wasn't down. Black eyeliner rimmed her cat-shaped eyes, and she watched Akihiko like a hawk. "Are you doing this of your own accord, or did Mitsuru put you up to this?" She crossed her legs and leaned forward a bit. "I won't be mad if she did, I mean…" Shrugging, Jezika shook her head.

"No, I'm doing this on my own. I didn't mean to come off so strongly toward you." He couldn't help but stare at the scar.

"If you take a picture, it'll last longer I assure you." Jezika's voice sounded heavily annoyed.

"Uh—uh… Sorry. I didn't mean to stare." Akihiko ran his hands through his shadowy hair.

"I'm sure." Standing up abruptly, Jezika walked toward the door. "Was there anything else you needed?" She was dismissing her. Her scar was one of the only things about herself that made her self conscious, and it wasn't as if she could hide it; it trailed over her left brow and down through the center of her eye and ended at the apple of her cheek.

A shadow had attacked her and she wasn't quick enough to defend herself. Phoenix didn't have healing skills yet, so she was stuck with the aftermath.

Akihiko nearly jumped to his feet as he watched Jezika open the door and lean on it as if waiting for him to leave. "Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to go out during the Dark Hour with me. I can show you the ropes around here. There's not enough of us yet to explore Tartaurus, but that doesn't mean we don't patrol for trouble."

A sigh escaped her lips as Akihiko stopped next to her; he was close enough that she could feel him brush against her hip. "Sure." She said, putting aside her annoyance and anger. "I'll meet you downstairs at midnight then." Jezika gave a small smile and shut the door, pushing him the rest of the way out of her room.

When the door shut in his face, Akihiko rubbed his hands over his face and shook his head. "Boy, I know how to make first impressions." It was kind of obvious that he was no good with the ladies, even though they flocked around him. Sighing, he turned and headed for his room. It was eleven, and the Dark Hour would approach in an hour. Mitsuru never went with him, being that she thought he was just treating it all as a game.

Though, it would be nice to have the company sometimes.

In her room, Jezika clenched her fists and took a deep breath. Grabbing up a towel and some clothes from her bag, she headed for the bathroom and the shower. She had an hour.

Letting the scalding water pound on her head helped clear her mind. She rested her forearms against the tile and hung her head. The water ran down over the skin of her back and the trickling of scars. They looked like hot wax was dribbled down between her shoulder blades. The scars continued over her right shoulder where they disappeared down her side.

When she first manifested Phoenix, she wasn't able to fully control her, and she got out of hand. Having Phoenix came naturally, but she was stronger than Jezika at the time. It caused permanent scarring. Though, they didn't bother Jezika for the most part. It was one of the reasons she decided to get the tattoo, to distract from the scars. The tip of her tongue flicked over the silver rings that pierced the corner of her lower lip.

Taking a deep breath, she quickly washed her hair and stepped from the shower. Wrapping a towel around herself, she walked down the hall and back to her room. After drying her hair and running some goo through her fiery curls, she re-applied some makeup and pulled on a pair of black opaque tights and a tight gray tank top stopped just at the curve of her rear. The sleeveless top bared the tattoos across the inside of her wrists. On her left wrist was "Just Breathe…" in a fancy script and the right was "Pull The Trigger…" in the same script. She held her Evoker in her right hand.

The tattoos were very simple and weren't especially attention drawing, and Jezika wanted it to stay that way.

Tousling up her curls, she took a look at herself in the mirror and slipped some lip gloss on before grabbing her Evoker and strapping the holster to the outside of her right thigh and the glaive and its sheath on her left.

Stepping into her knee-high black suede boots, she zipped them up the sides and made sure she had everything she needed before heading down the stairs. She could already see that Akihiko was ready to go. Jezika checked her phone before tucking it back down between her breasts, which were amply pushed up higher than normal. She was already well endowed, but the tank top helped even more.

They had about twenty minutes or less left before midnight.

"You ready, or should we wait here until it starts?" Jezika asked and she blinked at Akihiko, as he seemed to stare at her with a gaped expression.

Furrowing her brows, Jezika shook her head and made her way across the lounge. "We could go now, if you wanted. I suppose you already know what the world looks like when the Dark Hour hits." He regained his composure.

"Yeah, I'm pretty well versed in watching everyone turn into huge coffins."

"I figured as much. You ready?"

"As I'll ever be." She looked around, "Where is everyone else?"

"They're both in the command room, probably. Mitsuru hardly goes out during the Dark Hour unless she has to, and Yukari just joined us, she's not ready."

Nodding her head, Jezika pushed the door to the dorm open and stepped outside. It was early April and the air still had a bite to it, but it was nice and refreshing. There was no one around, which was also good. As much as Jezika was used to the transition, she hated to see it happen.

Heading down the steps, she waited for Akihiko. "So, what's the drill? I mean, I've never really worked with others when it came to the Dark Hour or anything. There were less than a half-dozen in the States, and most of them died because they couldn't control it."

"Well, I suppose that the Chairman will explain it further for you when he arrives tomorrow. But, our goal is to hunt down the shadows and find some way to rid the world of the Dark Hour completely."

"But, if it were that easy… Wouldn't the Kijiro Group have found a way to do that already?"

"I suppose, but then again. We don't know much of what goes on in that aspect. At least Mitsuru doesn't really share anything with me. We know it has something to do with Tartaurus, but as I said before we don't have enough people to safely explore it. Even with the addition of you, it's not quite enough for us to feel secure."

"Understandable. I don't feel quite ready for that yet. I mean, I'm experienced enough. My Persona is stronger than it was even a month or two ago."

"What is your Persona?" Akihiko asked as they approached Iwatodai Station.

"Phoenix."

Akihiko furrowed his brows. Between himself, Mitsuru, and Shinji, they all had personas based on mythology of some sort. "That's different than ours."

"Well, I'm different than you. So that could be the reason." Jezika folded her arms over her chest. "I bet it gets lonely for you in an almost empty dorm. Where your only dorm mates are girls."

"It wasn't always that way. My best friend Shinjiro used to live in the dorms with us. But, sadly he left." Akihiko hated talking about it, but Jezika had asked. And she deserved to know.

"What happened?"

"He lost control of his Persona and accidentally killed someone." He paused. "Someone's mother."

That hit a little close to home for Jezika. That was the very reason she had the scars that she did. But, it was only because she was still young and didn't know how to control her. "That's too bad. And he quit because of it?"

"Yes."

By then, they had wandered through Iwatodai Station and it's dark storefronts. They were heading into the back alley. All seemed to be as quiet as can be, a scattering of black coffins and blood oozing from all surfaces. The moon's glow in the green sky was eerily chilling as Jezika watched the ground as she walked.

Something caught Jezika's attention, and her head snapped up as she looked around. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah. Stay here." Akihiko put his hand on Jezika's arms as if to keep her behind.

Shaking her head, Jezika lightly shoved at Akihiko. "No way. I don't need you protecting me." Anger flared in her eyes as she started in the direction of the sound. Rounding the corner, she nearly ran headlong into a small group of three people.

Managing to skid to a stop, Jezika hopped back as they turned around to look at the intruder. Jezika raised her gaze to each of them, taking in their appearance before she noticed that the man who looked like… Jesus was taking a bottle of pills from a blue-haired boy with a briefcase.

A third person stood away from the two, wearing a scarlet overcoat and a gray beanie. Jezika could see the gun at the Jesus-looking one's side and that caused her to be wary. Was it an Evoker or a real gun?

Akihiko came around the corner, "Jezika, what are you do—" His words were cut off as he noticed the trio. "What? What are you doing here?" Jezika was momentarily forgotten as Akihiko's attention was on the one with the beanie.

"I could ask you the same thing, actually."

"We're patrolling the area. Like we used to do."

"Tch. We never came here. What are you doing here?"

"Showing someone the area."

"Why?"

"Because she's new?"

He laughed and shook his head at Akihiko and looked at Jezika with distaste. "So you managed to brain wash another one to join your cause?"

"It's your cause too, Shinji."

"Not anymore it isn't."

"You keep lying to yourself…"

"No, I leave that up to you." Shinjiro paused and looked at Jezika. "Who is she, anyway?"

"None of your business, actually." Jezika sneered, and turned her honey eyes to the other two. "I'm more curious as to why Jesus is standing in a dark alley in jeans…" Her comment took the trio by surprise and Akihiko yanked on her arm as to warn her.

"Get off of me." Snapping over her shoulder, she pulled her arm away from him. "Who the fuck do you think you are to pull me anywhere?" She had a short fuse and Akihiko seemed to already know her buttons.

"Fiesty one you have there." Takaya Sakaki stated with a low chuckle as he looked at Jezika. "Your members don't respect you."

"I would say that would be a problem, but it's too amusing for us to watch." The blue haired one said before blatantly eyeing Jezika up and down behind his glasses. "That and she's not too bad on the eyes."

That earned a perk of her brows at the one speaking. "Who are you two, anyway?"

"We're no one of consequence, girl." Takaya stated and Jezika started snickering. Akihiko elbowed her and she busted up laughing.

"You…" Biting her lip, she tried not to laugh too hard. "You kinda look like Jesus."

Akihiko looked at Jezika as if she grew another head and Jezika reigned herself in and calmed the laughs. But, she gave an innocent look toward Akihiko. "What?"

She could hear Shinjiro chuckling, and even the blue haired kid chimed in.

"Oh, I like her. Where did you find her?" Shinjiro pocketed whatever it was that Takaya handed him earlier.

"She arrived from America earlier today."

"Ouch, not even a full day and she's already talking back. You're in for a handful." Jin chimed in.  
"What's your name?" Shinjiro looked at Jezika.

"Jezika." The grin still curled her pierced lips as she folded her arms below her chest.

"And I take it you're one of them?" Takaya asked.

"That's what they tell me."

"So you don't know?"

"Hell, I don't know anything yet. I don't know why I'm here or who they are or what the fuck is even wrong with me."

"You sound like us."

"She's nothing like you two." Akihiko cut in and tugged on Jezika's arm once more. "Come on, let's go."

"No. You're being rude."

"What?"

"You heard me." Jezika wrenched her arm away again. "Who are you three?"

"Strega." Takaya stated.

"And that is who?"

"We're not like you." Jin picked up the briefcase.

"Did I ask that?" Jezika could almost hear Akihiko's palm hit his face. "And who are you?" She looked at Shinjiro.

"Amused."

The look that crossed Jezika's face was definitely not amused.

"That's Shinjiro." Akihiko helped.

"Oh. So that's the coward, hm?" Jezika asked over her shoulder and the shocked look that was given from Akihiko was all the answer she needed.

"You little b…"

"Hey, hey. Lay off the new girl, she doesn't know any better." Jin stopped Shinjiro. "I'm Jin and that's Takaya. You'll be seeing us around."  
"Not that you should look forward to that." Takaya added.

"I don't know. Seeing Jesus wandering around might be comforting." Jezika grinned and turned. "You should come by sometime, Shinjiro. I could answer more of your questions." That sly look crossed Jezika's features as she began to walk back the way they came. Taking the elastic band from her wrist, she pulled up her hair, which bared the tattoo and the scars to the four guys behind her.

"Coming, Akihiko?" Jezika didn't stop to ask the question. Akihiko gave a final look to Shinjiro before following. He had some explaining to do the next time he saw him.

Hell, Jezika had some explaining to do.

That was the most fun that Jezika had in some time. Her hips swayed a bit as she walked, and Akihiko's voice was low but aggressive in her ear as he chided her on what just happened. She wasn't listening to him, of course. Too amused with herself to really care. Glancing over her shoulder one last time, she caught Shinjiro and Jin's attention.

Jin stared after Jezika as Takaya nudged him with his elbow. "Why are you staring?"

"No reason." He paused, smirking slightly. "No reason at all."


End file.
